The Aftermath
by Ariel C. Rilmonn
Summary: Ponyboy is still dealing with the loss of Johnny and Dally. And as everyone else seems to be moving on, Ponyboy is left behind. But then, Sodapop gets a letter from Sandy, and now, he needs Ponyboy more then ever. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first shot at fan-fiction, with my favorite book "The Outsiders". Constructive criticism is appreciated, reviews are too. I'll write more if people say that they enjoy my story. I hope you do! Enjoy!**

It had been a month. One month since the fire, one month since we saved the kids, one month since Johnny killed Bob, one month since Johnny and Dally died. I walked up to his grave stone. It was hard for me to look at. But I reckoned the one month anniversary would be worth it. We had all chipped in a little for Dally and Johnny to get a little stone hinge. I sat on the grass and just looked at it.

"Hey Johnnycake." I said. Then sighed. "How you been?" I asked him. Even now it was hard for me to get it through my head that he was dead. "I've been doin' okay. My grades went back up, and I'm back on the track team." I told him. I swore I almost heard him laughing.

I looked at the sky, it was nearly sunset, the perfect time for Johnny and me. I turned to Dallas' grave. "There it is Dall," I said. "Johnny wanted me to show you the sunset." Tears formed in my eyes, but I whipped them back with my sleeve. The grease in my hair was cold. But my hair was back. I was happy, I looked tuff again. Their was a little blonde left in it from the bleach, but I reckoned it would be back and tuff by next month.

The whole gang came to Johnny and Dally's funeral. Even Tim Shepard came. Sodapop had said it wasn't weak to cry, so did Darry. But I tried my hardest not to. When we all had met up at the church, it was hard for me to go in. I mean, a church was where he got hurt, it was the reason he wasn't there.

But after the ceremony, when we went to his grave, I cracked into Sodas arms. It didn't surprise me that he held me tightly and started crying too. Darry had the same hard look on his face that he had at mom and dads funeral. Two-Bit was tearing, which was a unique site to see. I looked around at all of us, or at least, most of us. Two of us weren't here. We were all dressed in black, but not fancy black. Two-bit was wearing jeans and a black shirt. Steve was wearing the same. Darry had dressed me and Soda in these Socs like black pants and black long sleeve shirts.

"Hey Pony." She said to me after the cermon.

"Hey." I said as I smoked a weed and looked away.

"How are you doing?" She touched my arm. I looked away. I didn't want to cry in front of Cherry, but I couldn't help it.

"He's gone." I said. "Their both gone." I whispered. I thought she would walk away by then, but instead, she hugged me. She let go of me a few minutes later. She was crying. I didn't like seeing a girl cry much, even when I know I didn't do nothing.

"I'm so sorry Ponyboy," she said. "I didn't know them very well or nothing but-" she cut of mid-sentence.

"Ponyboy," Darry put his hand on my shoulder. "We're gonna go."

"Right" I said. Darry walked away. I looked back and saw Two-bit, Steve, Soda, and Darry waiting for me to walk home. "Shoot, I gotta go." I said to Cherry. "Guess'll see you in school." I told her as I was about to turn around. "Or not." I said as I walked away.

"Ponyboy!" She yelled back to me. I stuck the cigarette back in my mouth. "I'm sorry for avoiding you, but I think that's what's best you know?" I shook my head and turned to walk away.

But then I stopped and turned back around. "Cherry, you actually think that we can just ignore each other still? After all that's happened?" I yelled. I didn't really mean too, I hated seeing girls sad.

Soda patted my back when I caught up to them, and we all walked back to our house.

The sun set over the horizon. It was getting dark. I had sense enough to bring a sweatshirt this time. I looked back at Johnny's grave, waiting for him to pop up behind it and yell "BOO!" it still took me a while to remember he never would. I stood up and turned to walk away.

I took out the pack of cigarettes from my pocket and lit one with a match. Walking down the street was different now. There weren't no Socs tailing us no more. They left us alone most of the time, they stayed one there side of the town. But Johnny had been right, fighting didn't solve nothing. I still caught a Soc beating up some greaser. Most of them who knew who I was didn't mess with me. For now at least. It had been one month since the rumble, and Soda and I had a bet about how long it would be till the Socs came back in our territory again. I said it would be about a month and a half, Soda said about a month.

I got into the neighborhood a few minutes later and tapped out my cigarette with my foot and blew out some smoke trying to make a perfect O to look tuff. I walked up the stairs outside my house and hear a whole lot of laughing and yelling. I closed the door gently (Darry would skin me if I let it fall. Two-Bit slammed it once, it fell off the hinge and Darry chased him out of the house with a hammer) and walked into the house to see Two-Bit and Steve wrestling on the floor.

"God damn it Two-Bit! You'll snap my neck!" Steve yelled from under Two-Bit.

"Common kid, be a man!" Two-bit said. Then, Darry walked into the room and cracked open a beer bottle.

"Hey, no blood on the carpet!" Darry yelled as I passed by and walked into the kitchen. Soda's head was in the fridge looking for something.

"Hey Soda," I said.

"Hey Pony!" he said with a huge smile on his face. It made me smile too. "How're the boys?" he asked me. Soda knew I went to see Dally and Johnny. He went with me sometimes too. I shrugged.

"They're good." I said simply. And that was all Soda had asked me for now on that topic. Soda understood me. He never had to bug me about nothing or ask me dumb questions. "Pass me a pop," I said. Soda threw me one. "What's that?" I asked refusing to the piece of paper in his hand. He looked down. Seeing Sodapop sad was one of the most heat breaking sites in the world.

"A letter from Sandy." He said real quiet.

_Sodapop,_

_I want to start out by saying that I love you. And I'm sorry for leaving you. But it was the right thing for both of us. I know it's hard for you for me to be writing; I wanted to check up on you. The baby's due in August. Were ain't sure what day yet. Writin' probably wont do any good, but I wanted you to know that I still care for you. If you don't write back, I wont write no more.. _

_Love you always,_

_Sandy_

I looked up at Sodapop. The look on his face reminded me of Johnny's puppy dog eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter. I was so happy to get positive and helpful reviews! A special thanks to Mo for her helpful grammar advise (and i AM working on it =] I have never been good with grammar or spelling). But anyway, read and review. I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading!**

**Characters belongs to S.E. Hinton, i just create my own intake on everything.  
**

"Why the hell would she write?" I said real angry. "She-" I jerked my head and looked back at Sodapop. "She ain't gonna do this to you. And you ain't gonna hurt yourself!" I said.

"Ponyboy, calm down. I ain't gonna do nothin'" he said. I wasn't sure if I really believed him but I couldn't doubt him when it looked like he was gonna cry. Nothing in the world was sadder then Soda cryin'. "You got a smoke?" he asked me swiping his nose on his white t-shirt. I tossed one to him and lit one of my own.

Everyone left a while later. Darry told them I had school the next day, but I couldn't sleep. Even with Soda sleeping next to me, the week after Johnny and Dally went, Darry had to wake me up cause I started yellin' in my sleep again.

"Soda," I said staring at the ceiling. He groaned back. "I can't sleep man." He rolled around to face me and opened his eyes.

"Whatta ya thinking about?" he asked me. I was pretty sure he was really listening. I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine. If you won't start, I will." Soda said. Then he deeply sighed. "I was thinking about Sandy." He said. "I might…wanna see her again." He whispered. I opened my eyes real wide.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean, no. Don't get me wrong man. I still have the huge hole in my heart from where she ripped it out but-" I cut him off.

"Exactly!" I said a little too loud. "Soda man, you asking for trouble." I said truthfully. He nodded.

"I know." He looked at the ceiling and ran his fingers through his hair.

I remembered one time, I had walked in on Soda and Sandy kissing each other a whole lot, and Sandy had protected me from Soda coming and tackling me, or at least, protected me until she left. And I had told her about the time that Soda had fell down the stairs when he was trying to flirts with some Soc girls (or maybe they were flirting with him first) before he dropped out of school. I got a beating by Soda later, but I gave Sandy a laugh. I really did like her, but after what she did to Sodapop, I could never forgive her.

I had stopped by the DX after school one day, and instead of seeing a whole lot of girls around him like there usually were, I saw Soda smoking on the ground in the back. When I walked back to talk to him, he started crying to me. He couldn't stop.

So why did he _now _want to talk to the girl who betrayed him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Another short chapter. Sorry. I haven't had alot of time to write. But ill make time, I promise. Of course, I would write more if you reviewed more and told people about my story's more. Makes me happy. Even if you've reviewed before, they're still nice. Well, enjoy! And it will get better. The next chapter is exciting. Thanks!**

**S.E. Hinton owns characters and such. **

Before I could think anymore into it, Sodapop sighed and hugged me from behind. "Are you mad Pony?" he whispered in my ear. I smiled to myself, how could I be mad at Soda?

"Nah." I said simply.

"Good." I could tell he was starting to doze off again. "Cause Pony?"

"Yeah?" I asked closing my eyes.

"I might need your help." Then I drifted unconsciously to sleep.

***

"Ponyboy! Ponyboy!" I heard Soda call me. I was in a big room and it was hot. I looked around and saw that the house or building I was in was on fire.

"Pony hurry up!" Two-bit sounded really scared. They were all in front of me, trying to go out of the window up ahead. I tried to run and catch up to everyone, but I didn't get any closer. I picked my speed up to a run, even a sprint, but the window never got closer. But when I looked at everyone yelling at me to hurry up, I heard a scream. I looked behind me at the fire, and heard Johnny calling me. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there somewhere, somewhere in the fire. The gang kept callin' me to get out of the fire, but I turned around and ran to help Johnny.

I screamed his name. Then again, heard Soda callin' "Ponyboy, Ponyboy! Wake up Pony!" The my eyes opened and realized that I was sweating like a pig, with Sodapop and Darry looking down at me. It was just a dream.

"You alright Ponyboy?" Darry asked. "You were yellin' in your sleep again," After I tried slowing down my breathing, I answered.

"Y- Yeah, I'm alright." I said gettin' up outta my bed. "Bad dream is all." Soda and Darry looked at each other. "Guy's really, I'm fine." There faces didn't change as they walked out of the room, but they were gone anyway.

I had been having dreams like that a whole lot. But that one seemed worse then some of the others. The others I had forgotten at least.

I undressed and got into the shower, today was the Friday before a long weekend, and I had school. It was strange, some people hated school. Actually hated it. But when I went to school, I didn't mind learnin' new things. I liked to read and write, and sometimes even do math (sometimes). And my school friends were ok, they weren't the gang, but they were people to hang out with anyway. People that weren't Socs. I saw Cherry Valance in school alot too. She was in my gym class, and when I had track, she was at cheer leading. But she never said "hi" to me, she never even looked at me. I thought after all we had been through she might not ignore me so much, but I guess I was wrong. Damn girls.

"Ponyboy," Soda called as I got out of the shower.

"Yeah?" I said grabbing my backpack.

"There is something, I want to tell you." He looked real nervous. He scratched the back of his head and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey. I know I haven't posted in a while, but here it is. I know all my facts (read and you'll see) aren't 100% accurate, but I did as much research as I could and I think I got most facts right. Very emotional, and sad. Read and review and enjoy!**

**p.s. I'm trying to post every 2-3 days, if not, don't rush me, I'm writing. But I have a life too. =)**

**S.E. Hinton owns. She really does. R&R please! even if you have already.  
**

"I got my letter early." My eyes opened real wide. I knew what he was talking about. But for some reason, it wasn't possible for me to believe. He pulled out a letter from his back pocket and handed it to me hesitantly. I grabbed it from him and started to read it.

_Mr. Sodapop Curtis,_

_You are herby ordered for induction into the Armed Forces of the United States._

"No," I said. I couldn't believe it. I _didn't _believe it. "No, Sodapop. Your too young!" I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"No Pony. Don't cry Ponyboy." He said. He might have started crying too. "Damn it Pony!" he said.

"Soda, your 16!" I said. But I don't know if he heard me, I was cryin' real loud. I felt like I was gonna drown from my tears. "You can't go Sodapop! You ain't going!" I yelled. He pulled me into a hug. We stood there holding each other. I couldn't let him leave. Sodapop was one of the only people who understood me. Johnny had just died, Dally had just died. I couldn't let Soda die too.

I imagined him lying on the ground, dead. No glow in his face. No echoing laughter. No bruises from getting punched. No one to understand me. No one to hug me at night when I can't sleep. No older brother that I loved. Darry and me had been getting along a lot better, but he still wasn't no Sodapop. My tears kept coming. But hell, I wanted them to stop. How was _Soda _feeling about this?

"How much time do we got?" I asked. Soda whipped his face and looked at the letter.

"A little over a month." He said sadly.

"Maybe, there's a way to get you outta this," I said, but didn't believe myself. The gang could probably try to come up with some crazy scheme though.

"Pony, I love you." Sodapop hugged me again. I dug my head into his shirt and let out all my tears. I cried out my anger at the world, the anger that Johnny and Dally had died. Before I could possibly cry anymore, Darry joined the hug too.

"I'll write you a note; you can go in a little late Ponyboy." Darry's voice cracked. I think he started cryin' too. He knew about Soda before me, and didn't tell. I sighed.

"There's one more thing I need you to do with me before I go Pony," Soda said. I nodded.

"Anything." I said. And I meant it. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for Sodapop now. He sighed a deep sigh and looked at Darry. Darry nodded.

"Will you come and see Sandy with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was fun to write, I don't know why. But I'm writing the next chapter as you read this so it should be up soon. Read and review...but mostly enjoy. Again, sorry for the spelling or grammar errors if I made any. I proofed it fast so...**

**Anyway. R&R and Enjoy! ~Ariel  
**

That day of school was a blur. Everyone I saw was either Sandy or holding a gun and running with a helmet on. I ignored everyone, I said nothing. I just did my work, quietly, and quickly. For the rest of the day, I was waiting for…a miracle. For someone to announce that the war was over and Johnny to meet me in the lot after school like old times.

"Yeah Soda," I had said. "Whatever you want." And he hugged me and we all stood there together.

I wish he had told me after school so that I didn't have to think about this all day. Even Two-Bits cracks barley made me even smile. But then, he didn't know about Sodapop yet. I wondered what he would be like when he knew.

I took my sweet time walking home from school, cause I knew when I got home, I'd have to leave again. So I went the long way.

People still stared at me when I walked. Despite the fact that I went to school, and was smart, and maybe had a future ahead of me, I was still a greaser. A hood. And no matter how many times people looked at me, that was all they saw.

Dally didn't seem to care. In fact, he loved to be labeled. He thought being a hood made people respect him, or at least, be afraid of him. Nothing made him happier then to see someone flinch at the sight of him. Maybe that was one of the reasons Johnny wanted to be like him so much, people were scared of him. No one in their right mind would mess with Dally. That made me think of Cherry. She was an exception.

I reached into my pocket and felt a pack of cigarettes. I took one out and lit it. I relaxed a little after that. With the hand that wasn't holding a cigarette, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hey Pony! What's up?" Two-Bit said tackling me from behind and rubbin' his fist into my head.

"Ow!" I yelled. "Get off man!" Two-Bit laughed and let go of me. He had a beer bottle in his hand, so he was probably drunk.

"What have you been smoking some dope Ponyboy? You haven't been your self all day." He laughed.

"A lot on my mind." I said. It was true.

"Shoot, why you been taking the long way home? You're askin' for some damn trouble boy!" he said dazily. He must have been drinkin' a lot. I shrugged my shoulders. Anything I'd say to Two-Bit now would go in one ear and out the other, so I decided to skip the long sentences.

"Gimme a weed," he demanded. I threw him my pack and stomped out my cigarette.

"Where were you today?" I asked.

"I skipped." He said, breathing out smoke. "School isn't really on my mind now you know?"

"What is then? You weren't at my house this morning," I said. And I was glad he wasn't. What with all that went on. Two-Bit tripped over himself and fell on the walk laughin'. It made me laugh a little too. "Whats funny?" I asked.

"Oh damn!" he said in between his laughing outbursts. When he finally settled, he looked at me. "Ay Ponyboy, did you here that Steve's gonna go to Vietnam?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Ok, so, i was gonna update the other day but something was down and...yeah you know the drill. But comments/reviews are appreciated. Enjoy this chapter, again, it was fun to write...but sad. I'll update again soon if people review!  
**

**Everything is owned by S.E. hinton  
**

"What?" I said.

"Yeah, Steve's headed to Vietnam…a little early but I guess they knew he wasn't in high school no more." Two-Bit's face got serious. I stood there thinking. I had never liked Steve Randel too much, but hell, I didn't want him shipped off to war like Sodapop.

"When did you find out about this?" I asked Two-Bit. He sighed. I think maybe the alcohol was wearing off.

"This morning." He said and took a last swig from the bottle. He was still sitting on the ground, so I sat with him. I decided to tell him.

"Soda's going too." I whispered. I guess I thought if I didn't say it, it wouldn't be true. But it was. And there wasn't nothin' I could do about it. Two-Bit sprang up and threw his beer bottle into an open field. He walked in a circle for a few seconds, then kicked a fence.

"Shit Ponyboy!" he yelled. "We're all fallin' apart. I mean after Dallas and Johnny died, I didn't think things could get worse but-" he cut off mid-sentence and shook his head. "I should be the one goin', I mean I'm eighteen! I'm the right age! Why ain't I gettin' a letter?" he asked. Maybe he was just mad, but why would he _want _a letter.

"Don't you say that Two-Bit Matthews! Don't you dare say that!" I said. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Johnnycake and Dallas sure as hell didn't want us to be miserable!" I said, but I wasn't sure I believed myself.

"Hell Ponyboy you should talk!" he yelled at me. "Never talkin' to anyone, not lettin' us talk to you I mean, you don't have to be miserable all the time you know! You weren't the only one sad when they died you hear!" I started cryin' then. Kicked the fence then slide back down to the ground. Two-Bit sighed. "Jesus Ponyboy, I'm sorry." He said. I looked away and wiped my eyes. Then, he slid down and sat next to me.

"He wants me to go with him to see Sandy before he goes." I told Two-Bit. He smirked.

"And Darry says you got no sense," he said. "Sodapop's just askin' for trouble." I nodded. "And knowing you and Soda, you'll get it."

"For now, I'd do anything to make Soda happy." _Before he gets shipped off to Vietnam. _I added to myself, and sighed. Two-Bit put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're a good kid Pony, and don't you forget it." He said. I took out my last cigarette and lit it.

"Lets go back to your place, for one last goodbye before ya'll leave for Sandy's." He got up and put his hand out to pull me up. I took it and we started walking home.

***

When me and Two-Bit got back to the house, we saw Soda and Darry talkin' to Steve on the porch. Steve looked different to me then. I noticed he looked younger. A lot younger. Like he can't go to war - younger. But he was sayin' "bye" to Sodapop, and for a little bit, and it looked like he wanted to come too. I closed the gate into our yard behind me and walked up the stairs behind Two-Bit.

"So your really goin' then, huh Soda," he said sliding his hands into his pocket. Sodapop nodded, then smiled a very Soda-ish smile.

"Don't miss me too much Matthews," he laughed. "Or I might not come back." Two-Bit laughed and punched Soda lightly in the stomach, then hugged him real tight. How long were we gonna go away for? Cause everyone was acting like we were going forever.

"We wont be gone long," Soda said, seeming like he'd read my mind. "A few weeks. But not too long." He looked at Steve and laughed.

"I told the DX your grandma died, and they said you can come back when your ready." Steve hugged Soda, then punched my arm real hard. "See ya kid." He said.

Once I quickly packed my bag, Darry drove us to the train station.

"Uh, here." He handed us an envelope. Sodapop opened it. It looked like it had a lot of money in it.

"Thanks Dar," he said. I was gonna ask where he got the money, but he answered it himself.

"I've been saving." He said. Then gave Soda a big hug. "Come on in here Pony!" he laughed. So I put my arms around my two brothers. "Sodapop, don't let Pony smoke too much. Pony," Darry looked at me. "Make sure Soda keeps his hands to himself." I laughed and looked at Sodapop. He shrugged.

"I'll try." I said. Then the loudspeaker told us it was time to go.

"I love you guys. Stay safe!" Darry called out to us as the train pulled out of the station, and we left Tulsa behind.

**Comments? Criticism? Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**When your done reading this, theres a little question for you guys at the bottom of the story. Enjoy!**

The train wasn't going right from Tulsa to West Palm Beach, which was where Sandy was in Florida (it was a tiny town, the population about ten-thousand times smaller then Tulsa). In fact, me and Soda had a long time before we were gonna get there. First, we were going from Tulsa to Memphis, Tennessee. I slept on the ride.

From there, we switched trains and headed to Atlanta Georgia, stopping in Birmingham Alabama for a few hours, so we got to stretch our legs. The next stop was Orlando.

I had never been out of Oklahoma before, hell, I don't think I've been out of Tulsa before, but some of these places were in the middle of no where! When I woke up in the middle of the ride to Atlanta, I found myself looking out at wastelands. Just long fields of corn and wheat, and an occasional farm now and then. It reminded me of another place I'd been not so long ago…

"Hey Ponyboy?" Soda's eyes cracked open from what I thought was sleep. "Where are we?"

"We're on our way to Orlando now. We left Tulsa yesterday afternoon." I said simply. He seemed out of it, so I didn't want to get into details. Soda shifted in his seat uncomfortably. I grabbed a blanket from my bag and threw it to him.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded and continued to look out the window, assuming our conversation was over. I was wrong. "Ponyboy, I know you don't think this is a good idea," he started. I kept on looking out the window. "But I wanted to say thanks. I know you don't wanna do this, but it means a lot to me that you came anyways." I sighed.

"You know I'd do anything for ya Sodapop." I laughed. So did he.

"But don't be my slave just because I'm leavin' ya here?" he said seriously. I winced. I hated remembering that he was leavin'.

"Soda, why do you wanna see Sandy?" I asked. He thought for a minute.

"I wanna say goodbye." He said, but I think it wasn't the only reason. I looked at him curiously.

"And that's the only reason?" I asked.

"I mean, I do want to see how she's goin', with the baby n' all." Now I knew he was lyin'.

"Soda you lyin' dog!" I accused. Not only was the baby not due for a while, she even said that in her letter, but when Soda lied, he bit his bottom lip real hard. Sodapop never liked lyin'. "Her baby isn't due for months! Common man, what's the _real_ reason." Soda sighed.

"I wanna find out who did this to her!" he said a little bit too loud. People in the seats around us stared for a few seconds. I sunk down in my chair and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What are you gonna do once you find out who did it?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"I haven't gotten that far in the plan yet," he admitted. I laughed.

"Then you haven't got much of a plan do ya?"

"Look Pony, I just wanna know who did it is all." Soda's eyes were telling the truth, but for some reason, I felt like there was more. But I let it go for now. I didn't want to get in an argument with Soda, we still had about three and a half hours before we reached Orlando, then we would only have about two and a half hours before we got to West Palm Beach.

**Ok yes, this chapter wasn't very thrilling, but I PROMISE it'll be better soon. I just needed to get some stuff out of the way. And I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to continue in Ponyboy's point of view (which I love writing in, but there are somethings coming up where I could use someone elses point of view. But only for a chapter or two), or I'll write in another characters point of view (like say...Sodapop?). Your decision. But I can't continue writing until you all say what you want. And truthfully, I don't care what you guys pick, I'm just curious to see how you're all feeing. Again, sorry for the boring chapter. **

**Review and tell me what you all want!**

**~Ariel  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I haven't written in a while. I had to go to the hospital the other day (its ok, I'm ok) because I fainted during my Dean's lecture at school because of heat exhaustion. It happens often so it wasn't a huge deal, but they took me to the hospital just in case. So thats why I haven't written in a while. But since I'm still recovering, I am turning off my laptop for a few weeks. Don't take me off your story alert! I promise I WILL continue to write, I just need a few weeks of fresh air and relaxation.**

**Love and thanks for your understanding,**

**xoxo**

**Ariel **


End file.
